Sur une note de musique
by MiaDia
Summary: OS se passant après la guerre. Blessure magique, blessure du coeur. Regrets et désespoirs. Amour et amitié.


**Fuir était devenu ma solution préférée face à la contrariété - Morgan Matson**

Cette mélodie que tout le monde écoutait, je la connaissais par cœur. Chaque soir je venais le voir et chaque soir, cette musique retentissait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il venait ici tous les soirs quittant ainsi la vie de bourgeois, riche et arrogante. C'est dans ce bar miteux que sa vie tournait désormais il y venait pour boire un peu, passer du bon temps avec quelques femmes. Mais sa principale occupation fut de jouer.

Il avait appris étant jeune, comme tout bon enfant d'aristocrate, mais son père visait plus haut une carrière de politicien ou bien dans les affaires. Malgré les supplications de sa mère, il avait arrêté de jouer avec les autres enfants pour satisfaire les désirs de son père.

Et puis il avait suivi ses envies, et personne n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis.

J'avais dû suivre les rêves de mon propre père et aujourd'hui je le regrettais. Tous mes rêves d'enfant étaient morts et plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de mon meilleur ami, de mon frère de cœur alors que j'avais tout et que lui n'avait rien. Le manoir familial m'était revenu à la mort de mon père ainsi que l'argent. J'avais le respect des gens, la popularité tandis que lui vivait de sa musique, presque dans la rue.

Pourtant contrairement à moi, il était heureux. Ma seule fierté était mon fils qui rentrait dans le prestigieux collège de mon enfance. Mon mariage battait de l'aile, et mes amantes qui défilaient dans mon lit, devenaient fades.

Depuis deux mois, il y avait une nouveauté dans ce bar. Une jeune fille l'accompagnait au chant. Elle avait une voix sublime, et partout où elle allait, elle envoûtait. Sa beauté envahissait la petite salle. Ces deux-là faisaient un énorme contraste par rapport aux fréquentations du bar. Ils auraient pu jouer dans des bars plus chics, mais ne le désiraient pas. Leurs noms, bien trop connus, auraient créés des histoires. Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, l'anonymat leur allait très bien.

Je me souviens encore du moment où il me l'avait présenté. J'étais tombé de ma chaise sous le choc, et elle avait esquissé un petit sourire identique à celui que je faisais étant jeune. Un sourire que j'avais voulu lui faire ravaler au départ.

Petit à petit, on se voyait un peu plus que pour un verre. On avait même dîné ensemble une fois. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble. Mon mariage partait en miette, tandis que leur relation s'épanouissait. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'avais commencé à être jaloux.

Je voyais parfois son regard à elle sur moi, comme si elle essayait de me tester de leur dire quelque chose. Je n'avais rien fait, rien dit.

Il me répéter souvent de me séparer pour vivre une vie meilleure, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour mon fils, je me devais de rester.

Mais je voulais plus. Chaque soir de plus passé en leur compagnie me faisait mal. Je m'étais épris d'elle. Je la voulais Elle. Cette fille charmeuse, rigolote, belle, aimante, avec une voix magnifique. Je désirais la femme de mon meilleur ami.

Une fois ce constat fait, je m'étais fait plus distant. Ne venant qu'une fois par semaine, ou bien par mois. Et un soir après une dure journée, je remarquais un changement. Ils n'étaient plus là. Une vulgaire catin allumait les hommes de la salle pendant qu'un groupe jouait faux. Les jours, les semaines passèrent lentement. Je revenais tous les soirs, sans les voir. Et personne ne savait où ils étaient. J'avais fait tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables mais rien.  
Jusqu'au jour où je la vis près de l'église. Je l'invitais à prendre un verre qu'elle refusait prétextant un retard. Je n'en démordais pourtant pas, et elle finit par accepter. Le bar était bondé, mais nous trouvions une petite table un peu à l'écart. Finalement je me décidais à lui poser la question :

\- Où est-il ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocente Granger  
\- Et toi ne m'appelles pas comme ça !  
\- Alors ? demandais-je excédé

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux avant de faire place à la colère.

\- Tu aurais pu le sauver ! Tu aurais dû le sauver ! Blaise était souffrant et toi son meilleur ami, tu ne le voyais pas ! hurla t'elle presque.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, mais je m'en fichais.

\- Il est mort, reprit elle doucement, mort...  
\- Quoi ? De quoi ?  
\- Une veille blessure datant de la guerre. Voilà pourquoi il s'est retiré du monde pour venir ici.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Un moment... Il est enterré au cimetière derrière l'église. Il t'as écrit une lettre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle renferme. Je devais te la donner après l'enterrement, mais je n'avais pas la force de venir te voir. Je crois qu'il te demande surtout de lui pardonner son silence.  
\- Tu aurais du venir me voir, dis-je excédé. Il aurait eu un enterrement sorcier.  
\- Et toi tu aurais du être là pour qu'il ne meurt pas ! répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se défièrent un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Reste je t'en prie. Pardonne moi...  
\- Je ne peux pas Malefoy, je dois rentrer chez moi.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi.. Si je ne suis plus venu... c'est à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je ne pouvais faire ça à Blaise. Je ne pouvais te priver du bonheur que vous méritiez tous les deux. Mais ne part pas je t'en prie...  
\- Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que tu penses aimer Drago, souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne peux t'offrir ce que tu recherches.

Elle partit en laissant une enveloppe. Enveloppe qui est toujours fermée, scellée par les pleurs et la cire et que je ne peux ouvrir de peur de ce qu'elle renferme. Cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui.


End file.
